Baka & Test Drama
by Shizuoka Karin
Summary: This is a screwed up drama where the one whose taking the roles are the character from baka to test to shoukanjuu


Backstage before performance

Karin: So this is a Drama where the players are characters from Baka to Test

Aiko: never thought you would make something like this Karin^^

Karin: ahahaha,really?then

Disclaimer Aiko-chan~~

Aiko: hai'~~Karin doesn't own Baka to test to shoukanjuu

Karin: kay' off to the show,we go!

* * *

~Yuujiderella~

Narrator :Long ago,in a far away place(well not to far thought)a beautiful girl(I don't even know if she really is a she)live with her step mother and sister

Step mother(Akihisa) : Yuujiderella!Have you done washing the plate yet! *with a trying-to-use a girl's voice*

Yuujiderella(Yuuji) : H-Hai'! *with mellow voice*

Female Audience : *shocked*

Male Audience : Bohooo!Change the Cinderella!We want kawaii girl!

Narrator: Oh Shut Up!Your not the one who make this drama!

Yuujiderella: (Mind: this is humiliation,humiliation)

Step sis 1(Himeji) : Yuujiderella,there's ball tomorrow,help us pick our clothes^^

Step sis 2(Minami) : Yeah,maybe you could also change our hair-do?

Yuujiderella: what?but I don't know how to make hair-do?

Akihisa: Your hopeless Yuujiderella

Yuujiderella: hoho,You don't even know how to pick good clothes mom

Narrator: The step mother and Yuujiderella is always fighting,if the step mother push Yuuujiderella to many housework,Yuujiderella will always reply the step mother with a friendly kick

Minami: Nee Mom,what do you think about this clothes?

Himeji: this one is also cute,but then if we looks to good at the ball then there will be many boys who will ask us out

Minami: ah,your right,maybe we should try something that's not that flashy

Akihisa: But isn't the you guys go to the ball to attract boys?

Minami: Your okay with that?*black aura coming from behind*

Himeji: what?you don't understand girls at all Mom*black aura coming from behind*

Akihisa: eh?eh?

Narrator: But the 2 step sister always likes to bully their step mother

Yuujiderella: umm,could I go to the ball to?(Mind: please say no,please say no)

Akihisa: Of course not

Yuujiderella: oh,I see (Mind: YAYY!)

Himeji: but don't worry

Minami: because you'll work for the rest of the night

Yuujiderela: wha-?! *jaws drop*

Akihisa: ahahaha,bye2x

Narrator: Then the step mother leave the poor Yuujiderella all alone,doing her troublesome work,when she was letting out her curses words for her step mom&sis,a faint light appear

Fairy Godmother(Kouta/Mutsulini): hi Yuujiderella,I'm here to bring you *look script* to the ball...

Yuujiderella: sorry,Mutsulini but I don't wanna go

Mutsulini: eh,but it says here you have to go

Yuujiderella: why don't you replace me then?

Mutsulini: Can't,prince shouko said he will kill me if I don't bring you to the ball

Yuujiderella: eh?S-Shouko? *tremble*tremble* I ABSOLUTLY DON'T WANNA GO! *run away*

Aiko: *catch Yuujiderella* c'mon2x Yuuji,Shouko is waiting for you

Narrator: *2 thumbs up* Good job Aiko-chan,I owe you one

Aiko: Don't mention it

Yuujiderella: LEMME GO!

Mutsulini: well then *read script* prapapapapa ahuahuahua(Mind: strange),I turn your filthy dress into a princess' dress

Narrator : Then,Yuujiderella's clothes turn into a really beautifull gown

Yuujiderella: Damn you Narrator!Show your self!

Narrator: ahahahaha^^,this is so fun

Aiko the pumpkin driver: Then were off to the ball

Yuujiderella: *tied with the chair on the pumpkin* Wah!Help me!

Mutsulini: You must remember that *look script* you have to go back here when the clock shows 00.00,umm...midnight

Narrator: khu khu khu,Now let the climax began!ehem...,uhuk..., Yuujiderella arrive to the ball,greeted by Prince Shouko who has waited for her to the ball

Shouko the prince charming: Yuuji,I have waited,now...let's get married

Yuujiderella: wha-?! Noo!I Don't want to

Shouko: you have to *crack yuuji's hand*

Yuujiderella: ouch...ouch...that hurts

Narrator: then at the very same day they met,they get married,the prince don't care weather Yuujiderella was a girl from a poor family,he just wanna be with Yuujiderella *squel*

Aiko: Since that day,the scream of the princess have Echoed around the ball,and has became a Legend

Narrator: They call this "The tragedy of the scream"

Yuuji: what kind of name is that!Show your self you Narrator!It's Karin isn't it?!I'm gonna kick ur both

Narrator(Karin): ahahahaha,like you can even come here,I'm the voice above...bove...ve..ve... (She makes an Echo of her voice)

Aiko: ahahaha,this is so interesting

* * *

Karin: I know what you guys are thinking,that was to short huh?

Yuuji: what? but it was soo long!

Karin: ahahaha,but you were really enjoying it didn't you?

Yuuji: From what point of view do you think I'm enjoying that play?!

Karin: Next Off!I'll be making "Mutsulini in wonderland"^^

Mutsulini: what?I'll be the main role and a girl?!*shock*speechless*

Yuuji: thank God!I don't have to use girl's clothes again

Karin: ahahahaha!But you'll be taking a role as a Girl Yuuji^^

Yuuji: what?!

Shouko: Yuuji,I can't wait

Karin: bye2x Minna,see you next time


End file.
